


Harry/Harriette and Draco: An AU; Part 4

by Awesome_Geek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Does this need more tags?, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Female Harry, Female Harry Potter, I'm Bad At Tagging, Numb inside, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Protectiveness, i got SAD writing this, is this allowed?, numb, oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome_Geek/pseuds/Awesome_Geek
Summary: Part 4 suckers this is where stuff goes downhill into a sad pit. It bout to get worse. Hahaha fUN TIMES. Again as always please let me know what you think in the comments! I got like one kudos the other day on part 3 and I did such a lil happy dance! Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	Harry/Harriette and Draco: An AU; Part 4

So Harry headed back to Hogwarts, having only missed about a day and a half. Hermione and Ron together convinced all the teachers Harry had that she was feeling bad emotionally and needed a break for her mental health. The teachers bought it and didn’t seem to question it any further.  
Harry crossed through the barrier with that spell Hermione taught her and zoomed over to the broom storage for Gryffindor on the Quidditch field. She put her broom aside but felt too numb to do anything else. She didn’t feel like talking to anyone yet. She just wanted… well. She wasn’t sure. Everything felt too… empty. Like, what’s the point? Not that Draco was her entire world, but she happened to think they were close. Had this all just been a game of the biggest way Draco could get at her like they used too? Was any of it… real? Harry didn’t know anymore.  
She curled up into the ground in the storage room and laid there for a while. 

Ginny- Harry? Harry??

Harry didn’t fall asleep but she was in a daze that Ginny just had to snap her out of. 

H- Huh?... Oh. Hey Ginny.  
G- Harry thank goodness you're back but Merlin you look awful! And why were you on the ground like that?? Do we need to get the professors?-  
H- No. No, I’m.. just exhausted. I’ll tell you all later…  
G- Alright. You fine walking yourself inside or do you want me to carry you?  
H- I can walk. Thanks. 

Ginny was obviously confused and very worried about the state she’d found Harry in, but Harry feeling better was the important thing right now. That’s why she was able to hold her tongue and not ask where Draco was…

Harry was brought into the Gryffindor common room only to be plopped on a couch while Ginny said something way too fast for Harry to follow as Ginny also left the room. It was empty besides Harry, which made Harry wonder exactly when in the school day she’d dropped in on. The clock said 6pm and Harry knew everyone was most likely still in the Great Hall.  
*Dinner sounds nice. So does a nap. Or another breakdown? No no. Too much work. Nap or food? Hmm…*

The entrance to the common room suddenly swung open and a small crowd surrounded Harry. *Her friends. Right. Not a random mob of people, but her close and lovely friends.*

Hermione- MERLIN HARRY you are officially grounded by me from doing this sort of thing ever AGAIN.  
R- Yeah mate! No owl, no fire message, no nothin’. We didn’t even know when to expect you back!- Bloody hell Harry. You alright?  
N- Blimey Harry you’re paler than normal. Did you get attacked? Was it Draco??  
L- Of course it wasn’t Draco, Neville. But, that’s just it. Where is Draco?

Everyone took a hot minute to collect every bit of that information. Harry looked unwell. Harry hadn’t talked much yet at all. Draco was nowhere to be seen. Something was wrong. 

Hermione- Harry? What happened?

Harry didn’t say anything at first and just started tearing up. Her numbness was thawing at the warmth of her friends but all that was melting through was tears. It started as a small whimper and turned quickly into an ugly cry. Everyone quickly panicked and did a large dog pile on Harry, petting her head, hugging her tightly, and cooing soothing words to her. It still took a good while before Harry calmed down. She refused to say anything aloud but she suddenly had an idea. Pensive. 

Her memory of all her recent activities and revelations were poured into a large bowl. One by one her friends saw what she saw and as soon as they did, they ran to her side. Their reactions were very mixed. Luna was teary and sad. Ron and Ginny were furious and protective of their Potter. Neville was just shocked. Hermione was shocked and immediately thinking. 

Hermione- But you and Draco were doing so well! This doesn’t make any sense…  
R- Well if I ever see the prick again, it won’t make sense how his face looks when I’m done with him. Bloody bastard. *kicks a nearby piece of furniture to prove his manly protective strength*  
Hermione- But Draco is nothing if not sensible! He doesn’t do anything without a proper reason. Are we sure…  
G- Sure about what? That Draco is a cheating lying son of an evil snake? We all saw what Harry saw. That is more than enough proof.  
L- Hermione’s right. Their relationship was genuine and strong. This is too strange. None of us, not even Harry here, have all of the information. We shouldn’t judge him so harshly-  
R- So harshly?? He left without a proper explanation, dropped everything he was doing, and went to get hitched to some pureblood bitch!  
N- Maybe we should just calm down-  
G- Shut it Neville!

The group went on and on, Harry not saying a single word. She was curled into a ball, each Wesley sibling always hugging or having a comforting hand on her shoulder. She was just tired. And numb again. *Huh. Which was better? Numb or upset? Upset is bad. But is numb much better? Nevermind. Too tired. Is this couch comfy enough? Sure.*

Soon enough Harry was passed out on the couch in the common room with her friends yelling and cursing and wishing all sorts of things upon Draco and his bitch. 

Harry woke up with Hermione sleeping next to her like they usually did when one of them was upset. Harry couldn’t tell whose bed they were in but it honesty didn’t matter at all. Same dorm room for girls. Harry realized she was starving and held on to that feeling, just because it was in fact, a feeling. She patiently waited for Hermione to wake up before the both of them ran off to the Great Hall for breakfast. 

The smell of fresh breakfast quickly made Harry zoom to the closest food at the Gryffindor table.  
*Eggs? Sure. Bacon? Munch. Bagel? Two? No. Muffin? Multiple.*  
Before Harry really understood what she was doing, she had piled up a plate. Suddenly Harry wanted to go back to the common room and eat there, so she stood up with her plate to wordlessly escape, but Hermione yanked her back to a seat by the arm. Harry grumbled and whined a bit before settling down at the edge of the bench next to Hermione. 

Soon after everyone was done with breakfast, Harry decided that she was taking a real mental health day. She left the main crowds of the bigger halls and went to where the room of requirement resided. The room seemed to understand that Harry wanted a space to herself but not much other than that. Things kept appearing, disappearing, and the like while Harry found a fainting couch and the softest blanket in view. She stayed there for days as the room did it’s best to keep itself secret per Harry’s desires, but eventually her friends found her and brought her back to a normal school schedule. 

Overall not the worst emotional breakdown. Not even for Harry.

But then…

Draco came back to school.


End file.
